While He Sleeps
by Obsidian Storm
Summary: Emily realizes she is in love with Reid. He is asleep but she wants him so badly she takes advantage of our young genius.


Hey guys, I forgot all about this story until I was working on a new chapter for another story.

It's basically just smut but you know... you did click on "M" rated ;)

PLEASE review!! They make my day

Obsidian

xx|X|Xx

* * *

Everyone was asleep on the plan except Emily. It was a ten hour flight back to DC and she simply couldn't sleep. She felt mentally exhausted from the particularly brutal case they had solved but she still couldn't sleep.

Her mind was whirring round with the new realisation that she was in love with Spencer Reid. She had always had a soft spot for the young genius ever since her first case at the BAU. Gideon needed a translator and she had been picked to do it. Reid had gone with them and she had spent nearly all her time with him while on the case. Her feelings were so much stronger now, than they were back then though, and all she could do was think about him.

It was him that she had cried to when she had found one of the little girls' dead while on the last case. It was him that always stood by her and was ready to listen to anything she had to say and be a shoulder for her to cry on. The last case had wiped her out and only when she was completely stripped of everything that she had did she realise just how much she felt for him. Now her need for him and her love for him were at a point of near uncontrollability.

"Hmm…"Reid moaned in his sleep and turned in his outstretched seat snapping her out of her thoughts. He was breathtaking, innocent, relaxed and so vulnerable while he lay there sound asleep just across from her. How was it he still looked sexy as hell even when he slept. Her mind buzzed with him and she found her whole body shaking as she realised he was so close that she could just reach out and touch him. Before that thought had died in her head she saw her hand move of its own accord and brush his soft brown hair gently from his face. She moved to caress his smooth cheek. He leaned up to the touch and the whisper of a smile played at the corners of his full lips.

She had to touch his lips, simply had to. Even if it were only for a brief moment she just had to know how they felt. She ran her hand down from his cheek and let her thumb brush teasingly over them. "Mmm… Emily" He moaned against her thumb. She snatched her hand back with a small yelp as though she had been burnt. Shit, shit, shit. He had to be awake. Any moment now he would yell at her and ask what the fuck she thought she was doing. He might even tell Hotch if he hadn't already woken up with her yelp.

She sat wide eyed waiting for the onslaught of accusations and hateful comments. But they didn't come, he was still fast asleep and by the look of his eyes he was dreaming. Dreaming of her. That's exactly what he was doing. Emily's heart thudded, almost painfully, in her chest at the thought of Reid dreaming about her in the same way she so often dreamt of him. She cast a worried look around the plan but all the other members of the team slept on peacefully, undisturbed by her noise.

She let her hand stretch slowly, tentatively, out to him again. She had to hear him say her name again, she just had to. Even if it was only once more, she had to hear the sinful way he made it sound. Just once more, once more and she could sleep. She brushed two fingers over his lips, he smiled but not a sound left his mouth. She frowned, disappointed at the fact he didn't give her the response she wanted, the response she needed.

She moved her hand off his lips and scrapped her nails down the pulse point on his neck. He gasped and thrust his hips forward. His dream was clearly getting more and more interesting. Her breath left her in what sounded like a sob when she caught sight of the hard bulge in his trouser.

Fuck, she thought, I have to touch him, have to touch his cock. Oh god… This is insane. This is practically abuse. He's asleep damn it Emily! He's fucking asleep. What am I doing? But if it's just one touch he won't even know. He won't realise what happened and I can sleep. I'll be able to sleep without thinking about him anymore. If I just touch it.

Her hand trembled as it moved down to his crotch. She tentatively brushed her palm over the bulge. "Uh… Emily" Reid moaned out loudly as he pushed up and into her light touch. She bit down on her lip, nearly drawing blood, to stop from screaming out at the feel of him. She had never thought he would be so big, though now she had felt him she wondered why the thought of him being big hadn't crossed her mind. It fitted him, fitted in with his tall, slightly thin frame.

Fuck, she thought, he's gorgeous. I need to feel him properly. I just have to see how hot he is from dreaming of me. I have to have skin on skin. Mmm… I just have to. I need to feel that velvet hardness… I…I…mmm.

Her thoughts trailed off as she undone his button and pulled the zipper slowly down. She reached in past the clothing that confined her goal and squeezed the hard heat she felt there.

Fuck sake, Emily. This is wrong. This is so fucking… wrong! He's asleep. You're abusing him. You're sick Emily. Her mind screamed out at her but she just couldn't stop herself. She had needed him for so damn long now, she wondered how she couldn't have seen just how much until this case. She pulled and pushed his foreskin over the solid head of his cock and slapped her other hand firmly over her mouth. She was so damn aroused, more so than she ever had been and she feared that she would scream out a guttural moan if he said her name again.

"Em… Emily" He moaned as his hips bucked into her hand faster. She trained her eyes to his face, forcing them to look away from the bulge that is cock and her hand had made in his trousers, to watch for any sort of sign that he might be waking up. Her breath hitched on ever shaky inhale.

She knew she should stop. She knew that it was wrong and she knew that if he could see what she was doing now he would hate her. The thought of him hating her and never trusting her made her stop dead. She started to pull away, swallowing the desire that was on the precipice of being uncontrollable. But then she heard him moan her name again. In that instant she knew that she couldn't stop. She just couldn't. She had to see it all. Had to see him moaning and writhing beneath her. Had to see him come. Even if he wasn't awake she needed this, she needed this for herself.

She took out her hand and hooked both of them round the belt loops of his trousers and carefully pulled them down along with his boxers. He lifted his hips with a sigh. Emily let out a whimper when he did, the fact that he was completely under her control was so unbelievable arousing, so damn hot that she could hardly breathe. She left his clothing gathered at his thighs and sat back for a moment just taking in how perfect he was. His cock lay flush with his lean toned stomach, his head tilted back, his eyes fluttering as he dreamed of her. He had never looked so amazing, so beautiful to her as he did in that moment.

A tiny drop or pre-cum leaked from the head of his swollen cock. She leaned her head down and slowly licked it off. She let it lay on her tongue. She closed her eyes and lifted her head up to the ceiling of the plane and savoured the salty fluid for a moment. Locking the taste of him in her memory then letting it slid down her throat and swallowing it. It was intoxicating and she knew the moment that she felt his essence slip down her throat that she would either be saved or damned by the young man that was making the most glorious sounds beneath her.

She wrapped a delicate hand around his shaft, she was so far gone that even the voice in her head had stopped screaming at how wrong this was. She was completely lost, lost in the feel of him, lost in the taste of him. She was completely drowning in Reid but she didn't want to come up for air anytime soon. Her core throbbed with an aching need so strong it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She could feel her own moisture seeping down to her thighs. How could anyone have such an effect on her?

She let her other hand snake down to her sex, she pushed frantically past her own clothing. "Uhnn…" she moaned out as her finger brushed over her clit. She gently scrapped her finger nail over it. She cursed under her breath at the sensation and her hips jerked forward on instinct at the touch. She pushed two of her fingers into her socking opening and spread more of her juices over the little bundle of nerves that were begging for attention. Normally she would work herself up and thrust them in and out of herself but she needed to come, and it had to be soon. She had to come right now! Her index finger rubbed quickly over her slick clit

She heard Reid moan beneath her and realised she had been neglecting her sleeping lover. She bent her head, parted her lips and engulfed his cock. She pumped her hand up and down what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Please, Emily… Mmm. more…" Reid whimpered. She was more than happy to give him anything and everything he asked for. She licked up and down the sensitive slit on the head of his huge cock, applying just enough pressure to make him curse "fuck… Emily" She had never heard anything sound as erotic in her life. The finger on her clit picked up the pace. Reid's hips bucked incessantly, responding to the unfamiliar sensations ragging through his body. She twisted her tongue around the head over and over and moved her hand faster on his shaft. Her hips bucked in time with his and she felt the tell tale tingle low in her stomach. She moved even faster, groaning around his cock and earning more moans of pleasure from Reid.

She exploded… her whole world melting away until all that was left was the sensation of hot white pleasure coursing through her veins. She plunged her fingers into herself as deep as they could go, trying to make her pleasure last as long as it possible could. She gripped Reid's cock even harder and he hissed in a breath. She rode out her fingers until she shudder to a stop.

"Please… Emily… Please" Reid begged. Emily lifted her head to watch all the emotions play over his face even though he wasn't conscious of doing them. Her eyes never wavered from his face and she moved her hand up and down his shaft so fast it was no more than a blur.

She felt him tense. His eyes flew open to meet hers.

The first burst of white cum coated her hand. She watched all the emotions play over his face but she didn't stop, she couldn't stop, not now. "Emily" he moaned out. Half in pleasure and half in shock as his hips bucked into her hand. He had no control over his own body and regardless of whatever was going on in his mind she, at least, knew that his body didn't want her to stop. His eyes screwed shut as the pleasure overcame him. More bursts of cum erupted from him and he could do nothing but moan.

He shuddered down from his climax and she stilled her hand. "Emily…what?" Reid started to say but couldn't think of how to finish the sentence so he snapped his mouth shut. At the sound of his shaking words the gravity of what she had just done washed over her like poison. She had abused him. He had been asleep.

"Oh my God" She gasped, she felt like she was in shock. She felt as though it hadn't really happened. She blinked a few times willing herself to wake up. Praying that she had fallen asleep on the plan and had dreamed it all. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't undo what she had done.

She ripped her hand out of her trousers and pulled the other off his limp cock. She stared at them, one covered in her juices and the other in his come. She couldn't even look at him, Could hardly function on a normal level. She was so disgusted in herself. How could she have done that to him?

"I'm so sorry Spencer." She whispered brokenly. She knew that words weren't enough but they were all she could give him. It was all she could think to say. Had they not been on a plan she would have been miles away by now.

"For what?" He asked as he stuffed his limp manhood into his boxers and pulled up his trousers. Emily angrily wiped her hands on her cream pin strip shirt. Hoping if she could get rid of the cum then she could pretend it hadn't happened.

"I…I… what?" She looked up at him, her eyes stinging with tears. She couldn't get her mind to register anything that was going on.

"That was amazing, Emily" Reid said, looking her right in the eye and trying to convey all his emotions in that glance. "Of course you could have at least woken me up" he laughed lightly "I'm glad you did that though, I don't think I would ever have had to nerve to admit I like you. " He tucked his shirt into his trousers and made himself a little more presentable "Promise me you'll wake me up next time though. I want to have my way with you as well you know." He grinned at her.

"You… you're not mad at me? What I did was so out of line, Spencer. I was…" He said nothing but silenced her with a loving kiss.


End file.
